La vie vaut elle la peine d'être vécu?
by Chlo Grasset
Summary: La guerre laisse place a un calme chaotique. l'adrénaline s'efface pour laisser couler les larmes de soulagement et de peine. Alors qu'elle se retrouve seule, au milieux des ruines. Hermine fait un point sur sa vie et cherche à comprendre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette guerre, ces préjuger?Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son ancien ennemie, qui la comprendra peut-être mieux que quiconque.
1. Chapter 1

Ne dit-on pas que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu?

Que l'amour à un parfum d'infinie?

Que l'amitié est sacré?

Et.. que la haine serait le refoulement d'un soit disant désire refoulé?

Sauf pour la dernière interrogation qui lui semblait absurde, c'est comme cela qu'Hermione voyait sa vie autrefois. Brillante, pleine de couleur chaleureuse. Mais son univers c'était dépeinte de nuances plus terne.. plus sombre. Disparue le jaune chatoyant et le rose guimauve!

Quand elle était enfant, son intelligence était pour elle, une sorte de don, de pouvoir magique!... Quelle ironie!

Chacun voyait en elle, un petit prodige. Un espoir même! Elle qui pouvait absolument tout mémoriser. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle avait la capacité de se rappeler des moindres détailles, lettres, écorchure d'une page d'un livre. Il en valait de même pour les lieux et espaces qui l'entourait. Oh bien sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler assidûment. Bien au contraire. La jeune fille prenait grand soin d'étudier chaque soir, comme si, la crainte de perdre ce seul élément qui la rendait fière de ce qu'elle était, planait sur sa tête et allait lui être arraché et disparaître comme ça, d'un coup de baguette.  
Bien qu'elle en soit fière. D'un certain côté, elle voyait ce don, comme une sorte de malédiction, qui, un peux comme la belle au bois dormant, la gardait enseveli dans un sommeil éternel. Elle était ignoré par ses camarades voir très souvent, raillée…

Mais qu'y pouvait-elle?

Même son professeur de potion c'était amusé à lui trouver un surnom… "mademoiselle je sais tout" quoi de plus dégradant… Et malgré tout ce que la concerné pouvait en dire, elle voyait bien par moments, l'agacement dans le regard de son professeur de métamorphose Mcgonagale.

Au début elle avait détesté Harry et Ron pour toutes les moqueries dont ils avaient fait preuve à son égard en première année. Elle qui c'était dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'en faire des amis, après tout, eux aussi, avaient l'aire aussi perdu qu'elle dans cette grande école. Enfin surtout le jeune brun, Harry qui semblait lui aussi être d'ascendance moldue. Même son ami roux n'avait pas l'aire bien dégourdie. Elle avait donc été déçu en constatant qu'ils étaient bel et bien comme tout les autres, et ils osaient se moquer de Malfoy!

Ce n'est qu'en deuxième années qu'elle avait appris à véritablement les connaître et ils étaient devenue amis. Les meilleurs amis!

Cette même année d'ailleurs, elle avait hérité d'un nouveau surnom, pire encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre jusqu'à ce jour. Et c'était Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, ce fils de Mangemort qui lui avait délibérément collé cette insulte à la peau. Il l'a suivait partout, et cela avait empiré au fils des années, en même temps que le monde magique et moldue avait été empoisonné par la magie noir. Cette insulte, dont raffolait tous les mangemort et serpentards c'était "sang de Bourbe".

Avant même d'arriver dans le monde magique, elle savait que ces trois mots étaient une insulte des plus ignoble. Pour certains "sang pur" c'est à dire des ascendants de sorciers, les enfants nés de parents moldus qui héritent de pouvoir, n'étaient que des troll ayant volé leur magies aux enfant cracmole. Et selon une "légende" de la boue auraient remplacé le sang dans leur veines.

Cette affirmation étaient bien évidemment, d'une fausseté sans égale. Il suffisait qu'ils regardent tous partout autour d'eux… Le sang de chaque combattants maculait le sol, formant une même flaque rouge sombre, pas de boue, pas de noir, juste du rouge, un rouge vermillon trempant les vêtement, maculant les visages, entourant les cadavres.

Et à ce moment précis, elle en avait assez, assez de se battre contre ces préjugés, de se battre contre ses origines. Elle ne voulait pas les bannir, mais devait réussir à s'imposer dans ce monde resté raciste et fermé d'esprit sur bon nombre de points.

Elle avait donc garder la tête haute, encaissant insulte sur insultes, dénigration sur dénigration. Elle avait était tellement de fois regardée par les autres de haut, traînée dans la boue qu'aujourd'hui, alors que l'aube pointait, elle avait l'impression d'être étouffé. Elle avait le pressentiment que sa gorge et son cœur avaient étaient enfermé dans un étaux.

Soudain, Le visage de ses parents lui apparurent d'un coup, sa main gauche sera compulsivement un amas de tissu près d'elle. Elle sentit un liquide lui couler entre les doigts et une douleur vive lui irradier le bras droit.

Surprise, elle baissa les yeux sur le membre en question. Elle fut vaguement étonné de voir que l'amas de tissu qu'elle empoignait était sa manche et qu'une tache sombre était entrain de se former à travers le coton.

Sans même y jeter un œil, la jeune fille pouvait parfaitement visualiser les lettres formant sa blessure, elle s'était remise à saigner et imbibait maintenant sa manche.

Le regard vide, elle scruta comme hypnotisé le filet de sang qui suintait entre ses doigts,et perlait au bout de son annulaire en formant une petite flaque de sang à côté d'elle.

Elle continua de fixer lointaine se lent balai, le contraste de ses mains blanche avec le rouge claire de sa vie lui échappant, ce blanc si immaculé, alors qu'elle avait tant de sang sur les mains… pas le sien non… celui des gens qu'elle avait dû éliminer ce soir, alors que la guerre faisait rage et qu'Harry parvenait à enfin, éliminer la source de tous les fléau.

Lâchant lentement sa prise, elle se rendit compte que sous ses ongles, de la saleté mêler au liquide visqueux avait coagulait. Ses ongles et le bout de ses doigts étaient noire eux aussi, et pendant une brève seconde, elle espéra qu'ils ne soient pas le reflet de son âme!

La blessure qui devait s'être rouverte saignait maintenant plus abondamment mais elle se fichait de ne pas se faire soigner, il y avait après tout des cas bien plus grave qui attendaient des soins!

Elle décida de lever les yeux pour affronter enfin, les regards des gens qu'elle connaissait. Les premiers qu'elle vu furent Luna et Neville. Ils étaient assis sur les marches de l'estrade et parlaient tout bas. Leurs mains étaient entrelacés, et la jeune filles qui les observait esquissa un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Détournant les yeux pour leur laisser une intimité, elle tomba sur une scène qui cette fois lui brisa le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La famille Weasley était rassemblé, autour d'un corps fin et élancé aux cheveux flamboyant. Il s'agit de Fred… assis à même le sol, George lui caresse doucement les cheveux dont la tête qui repose sur ses genoux en lui murmurant certainement de derniers adieux. Le reste de la famille est debout et observe en pleurant la scène. Monsieur Weasley les larmes aux yeux tient sa femme effondrée, la même image est transposé sur deux adolescents. Ron tient Ginny dans ses bras, à l'exception près que lui, à le regard vide. On eût dit qu'un trou béant avait prit place en lui.

La jeune fille imagine sans mal qu'après cela, il ne sera plus jamais le même .

S'arrachant enfin à ce tableau déchirant, la jeune fille entraperçu cette fois, Harry, Il est entouré d'Aurores, questionné de toute part et la magicienne ressentie le besoin de le tirer des griffes de ces vautours. Qu'ils le laissent souffler ! Il a déjà bien assez souffert pour toute une vie voir deux.

C'est donc le regard déterminée et franc que la jeune fille se leva, non sans mal pour se diriger d'une pas rapide et décidé vers l'attroupement. A mis hauteur, elle héla son ami, qui se tourna vers elle et sembla comprendre en un regard qu'elle venait à son aide.

Jouant de ses charmes, elle battit des cils et demanda avec une politesse presque exagérer un entretient avec son meilleur amis. Gênés, les quatre hommes qui n'étaient en fait que des adolescents, s'excusèrent et partir rapidement vers leurs supérieurs.

Les deux jeunes, retrouvé seuls se serrèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et dans la faible intimité que leur accordez le pilier soutenant le reste de toiture du château, Le nouveau héro s' pleura tout son saoul dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui, émus versa une larme. Elle l'a refoula rapidement. Pour elle les pleures seraient pour plus tard. C'était maintenant au tour de son jeune frère de cœur de se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient en vie! Meurtris dans leur âme et chaire, mais bel et bien en vie!


	2. Chapter 2

Après un moment qui leur sembla durer quelques minutes. Les pleures de Harry se tarirent et tous deux se détachèrent des bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent souriant. Dans les yeux de son ami, Hermione pouvait lire de la gratitude ainsi qu'une profonde fatigue. En scrutant son visage, la jeune fille fut frappé par une évidence:

Ce n'est pas un jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, non, c'est un homme torturé, qui avait grandi beaucoup trop vite et porté trop de fardeaux sur ses frêle épaules pour un enfant de son âge.

En faite,en y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient tous été obligé de grandir trop vite. "Nous n'étions que des innocents, et nous nous sommes retrouvé mêlé à cette guerre, surtout Ron et moi qui, à la base ne nous concernait pas, juste parce que nous sommes amis..."

Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensé. "Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, bien sur que cette guerre nous concernait! Mais j'ai ce regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu vivre une adolescence normal… indifférente des problèmes de la vie."

Troublé par ce constat, elle s'ébranla un peut, chancela et animé d'une force soudaine, elle s'excusa auprès de son ami pour partir en trombe en dehors de la grande salle. Des gens essayaient de l'aborder à son passage mais elle les ignora.

Ou elle allait, elle n'en savais rien, mais elle savait qu'elle devait absolument sortir de cette salle, de cette ambiance étouffante, de la vue de tous ses morts et blessés!

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille laissa le vent froid lui griffer le visage, le paysage n'était que destruction, une sorte de fumée chargeait l'aire. En se retournant, elle regarda dans qu'elle état se trouvait le sublime château de Poudlard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Le gigantesque et magnifique château qui avait vue grandir et mourir tant de générations, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

A la vue de ce désastre, la jeune fille sentit une rage sans nom partir du creux de son ventre et monter jusque dans sa gorge. Elle la refoula et décida d'aller fouiller dans les décombres voir se qu'il pouvait être sauvé ou récupérer.

Et après être rester la à le contempler horrifié, durant quelques minutes. La jeune sorcière décida de partir "explorer" ce qu'il restait de l'aile EST du bâtiment qui avait été en grande partie détruite.

En parcourant les couloirs qui tenaient encore debout, elle se souvint- de tous les moments heureux, ou malheureux qu'elle avait vécu ici avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ginny, Neville, Luna… mais aussi, les professeurs. Même Rogue, était en vérité un homme bien. … Qui l'eut cru, il avait tellement bien jouer son rôle, à la perfection même. En repensant à cet homme sombre, la jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur et une boule de culpabilité lui obstrua la gorge.

"Nous n'étions que des idiots aveugle…"

Sur cette pensée, elle pénétra dans une des rares salles qui avait été épargné par les combats. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que toutes les tables de la pièce avaient été renversé. Elle se demanda si une tempête n'était pas passé par la. Inconsciemment elle dégaina sa baguette, sur le qui vive au moindre signe de danger.

Elle entendit un léger bruit, comme un gémissement plaintif. La sorcière se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un blessé, la derrière le bureau retourné. C'est donc prenant son courage à deux mains, qu'elle enjamba le plus silencieusement possible les tables et chaises qui avaient été renversé.

Elle contourna le bureau d'où elle entendait les sanglots. Et fut stoppé net. Devant elle. Recroqueviller contre lui même, adossé contre le meuble, se trouvait… Drago Malfoy. A sa vue une rage sourde anima la jeune fille comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Sans le vouloir elle se planta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Ayant dû sentir sa présence, le jeune homme eut un sursaut d'hésitation, avant de très lentement relever la tête vers elle.

Et, devant le visage qu'il lui offrit, la jeune fille ne peut réprimer un tremblement, et fit inconsciemment un léger pas en arrière.

Le blond arborait un aire froid et détaché. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion. On aurait très largement pu le comparer à une statue de cire, si il n'avait pas eu le visage strié de larmes.

Dans ses yeux, une flamme de haine s'enflamma, mais elle fut si fugace que la magicienne crue pendant un instant l'avoir imaginé. Elle cependant, sentit un volcan s'allumer et enflammer tout son corps.

Elle ne pu alors retenir le flots de rage qui voulait se déverser sur lui.

"POURQUOI?" cria t elle à son intention.

Le jeune homme de son côté était resté de marbre. Il n'avait même pas tressaille à l'entente de son cris.

Prenant sa non réaction comme de l'indifférence et trop aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse. La jeune fille ne perçut pas que le regard du jeune homme était devenu plus sombre. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et continua sur sa lancé.

"Pourquoi hein?En quoi est ce qu'il est différent du vôtre?! De qu'elle manière est il SI différent du tien Malfoy?"

A mesure qu'elle criait, ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes et sa respiration était devenu erratique. L'écho de son cris fut le seul son qui se répercuta quelques seconde durant, entre les quatre murs ou ils se trouvaient.

A l'entente de son nom de famille, Drago sembla se réveiller de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, la couvrir d'insultes aussi immonde que du venin, quand il fut stopper.

La jeune fille se trouvait à présent à genoux face à lui, la tête basse, le corps secoué de sanglot et le bras droit tendu vers lui.

D'incompréhension, il se focalisa sur le bras en question. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques seconde pour percuter. Des flash lui revinrent en mémoire à mesure qu'il regardait ses doigts souillé de terre et de sang, longeant sa main et son avant bras, tremblant creusées par des sillons rouges foncé qui commençaient à sécher. Il suivit les tracé délicat du regard, pour tomber sur une bout de manche qui devait être autrefois blanche et bleu, maintenant, foncé et détrempé.

Non en effet, son sang n'était en rien différent du sien. Et cela il l'avait déjà compris. Notamment lorsqu'il avait assisté impuissant, à la torture que sa tante lui avait fait subir… dans son propre manoir. Tout comme il était impuissant, alors qu'un sanglot étouffée lui échappa.

Alors non, en effet, ils n'étaient, en vérité, pas si différents que ça. C'est avec une extrême lenteur, que le jeune homme tendit son bras droit à lui.

Apercevant son mouvement, la jeune fille releva vivement la tête et cette fois ne chercha pas à camoufler le mouvement de recule de son bras. Il s'était pressée contre son corps tandis que ses tremblement redoublèrent.

Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se sentir si impuissante face à lui. Envolé son courage, envoler sa rage. Maintenant, elle ressentait juste une immense tristesse et une envie irrépressible de pleurer.

Elle regarda enfin droit dans les yeux le jeune blond en face d'elle, son tortionnaire, son bourreau, mais aussi celui qui avait protégé Harry, le fils de la femme qui l'avait couvert.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir le reflet de ses propres émotions dans son regard à lui.

Toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le jeune homme tandis doucement la main, attrapa le poignet de la jeune brune et lui fit délicatement tendre le bras.

Toujours avec la même lenteur. Le jeune homme tandis à son tour son propre bras droit afin que les deux aient leur membre côte à côte.

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation et commença à relever sa propre manche. Il baissa les yeux vers celle-ci et son vis à vis en fit de même.

Il commença alors à remonter sa manche et la jeune fille remarqua enfin, que l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'avant bras de son ennemis, était le même que le sien.

Sa chemise blanche était déchiré par endroit, ses cheveux toujours bien coiffé ne ressemblais plus qu'à un amas de cheveux sale et ébouriffé.Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses iris habituellement bleu claire s'étaient assombris en un gris orageux.

Et dans un commun accord, sans même avoir échangé un seul mot, les deux adolescents prirent simultanément la manche de l'autre en main et, chacun leur tour, avec la plus grande délicatesse, ils relevèrent leurs manches. Découvrant leur cicatrices respective.

Chacun regardait celle de l'autre avec attention. Hermione était horrifié autant qu'étonné. Elle pris soudainement conscience que son ancien… camarade, avait bel et bien été au service du mage noir. La marque des ténèbre aurait été parfaitement reconnaissable, si celle présente sur le bras du jeune homme n'avait pas été criblé de longues éraflures. Certaines étaient beaucoup plus profonde que d'autres et couvraient la quasi totalité du tatouage. Même leur maître mort, la marque n'avait pas disparue. La blessure semblait récente et la jeune fille chercha un quelconque objet tranchant aux alentours. Elle grimaça en voyant à ses pied un morceau de verre brisé baignant dans une flaque de sang.

De son côté, le jeune homme avait lui aussi relevé la manche de la jeune née moldue. Il voyait pour la première fois de près, le mot gravé sur son avant bras.

MUBLOOD, les lettres sanglantes étaient parfaitement lisible et les entailles profonde. Elle en gardera des cicatrices à vie… délicatement, comme pris d'une transe, le jeune homme se mit à effleurer et suivre doucement les tracé des lettres faisant frissonner la propriétaire du bras en question.

Il releva la tête et leur yeux se croisèrent. La jeune fille lui adressa une maigre sourire. Celui ci lui réchauffa le cœur et une étincelle de reconnaissance fit briller ses pupilles. Tous deux savaient que tout espoir n'étaient pas vain. La première à prendre la parole en brisant le silence fut Hermione

"Tu crois que la vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécu?" Lui chuchota t elle, une lueur d'espoir faisait cependant briller ses yeux d'un nouvelle éclat.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et il sut qu'avec elle , oui, la vie en vaudrait peut-être la peine..

"Et toi, est ce que tu le crois?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Stupide" _

"_impossible" _

"_impensable" _

"_absurde."_

"_Il faudrait être fou!"_

Alors elle devait être folle..

Hermione soupira, elle était assise, contre le bureau, aux côté de son ennemi de toujours.

Tous les deux gardaient un silence religieux, écoutant le bruit de la pluie qui venait de tomber, marteler le sol frais.

Leur respiration s'était synchroniser alors que leurs larmes respectives c'était tarit. Leurs doigts quand à eux c'était inconsciemment retrouvé pour finir timidement et presque imperceptiblement entrelacé.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir dire le moindre mots.

Comme si ceux ci, pouvait briser le cocon dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermé. Une heure passa, peut-être deux même, sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot.

La phrase que lui avaient adressé Draco, celle qui avait signé le début de leur silence, se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

Toujours dans ses réflexions, Hermione tourna la tête pour observer distraitement le profil du jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Il avait maigri, tout comme elle, c'était indéniable. Alors que la jeune fille et ses deux amis avaient passé des mois en cavale à fuir les mangemort, lui avait été oppressés dans l'atmosphère tendu de Poudlard et le faite que son manoir familiale soit devenu le repère du terrible mage noir n'avais pas du être facile... même, terrifiant…

Son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire le faisait Près que rivaliser avec pièce ou un autre fantôme du château.

Prise de panique! La jeune fille tendit la main vers la joue du sorcier pour l'effleurer, voulant être sûr de son existence. Il était si tangibles qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sous ses doigts, elle put sentir une tiédeur rassurante, celle qui lui prouva qu'il ne faisait pas partie d'un des nombreux défunts qu'avait enfanté la guerre. Elle sentit aussi un léger frisson traverser leurs deux épidermes.

La jeune fille eut alors l'impression de braver un interdit, un sanctuaire qui ne lui était pas permis, sous aucun prétexte, et la décharge qui couru le long de son bras le lui rappela vivement.

Mais l'inconsciente l'ignora, tout se qui lui importait, c'était de le savoir vivant. Comme pouvait aussi en attester sont faible souffle, échos parfait du sien. Elle sut à demis consciente qu'elle aussi était toujours de se monde, la brûlure de sa blessure ne s'était que très légèrement estomper mais pas assez pour être totalement oublier. Sa respiration était devenue erratique depuis qu'elle avait osé lui prodiguer cette caresse presque maternelle.

Toujours sans un mot échangé, le jeune homme tourna la tête sur sa gauche afin de lui faire face et ainsi appuyer plus largement sa joue contre sa paume tiède à elle.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue galbe ayant perdu sa rondeur d'enfant, et le pouce de la sorcière la fit disparaître d'un simple geste.

Elle osa alors esquisser un sourire, oh non ! Pas un de ses sourires lumineux ponctuer d'un regard brillant de malice… Mais un sourire tordu...un sourire, souligné d'un regard qui vous montrait combien vous aviez pue voir toute l'horreur dont le monde était capable, un regard qui vous montrait, que vous, parmi tans d'autres, aviez pu défier la mort en face. Toute proche, mais alors qu'elle vous entourait de sont étreinte glacé, vous aviez tout de même réussi l'exploit d'échapper à son baiser mortelle. Oh bien sur, son ombre planait toujours autour de vous…

Derrière se sourire tordu, ressemblant plus à une grimace tremblante et ses yeux éteins trop tôt… On pouvait distinguer une lueur… minuscule, vacillante, mais une lueur emprunte d'un sentiment que tout les deux pensait oublier : l'espoir.

La jeune fille affichais cette même expression et devina dans les azures de son vis à vis, le miroir de son visage à elle.

Cette constatation la troubla et elle recula de manière imperceptible. Or Draco lui, plongé dans cette étreinte partiel, prit parfaitement conscience de son mouvement. Alors, vivement, il plaqua sa main gauche par dessus la droite de la demoiselle, toujours poser sur sa joue.

Il fut surpris de la petitesse et de la fragilité de sa mains, la sienne grande bien que fine, recouvrait entièrement celle d'Hermione. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il remarqua que le visage de la jeune fille avait pris quelques rougeurs mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Cette vue ralluma une étincelle en lui. Fugace mais bien présente ! Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et sur le coup , comme si il avait été brûler, le jeune homme lâcha prestement sa main.

La jeune fille pris sa réaction comme une de ses vielles vagues de dégoût à son égard et son visage se décomposa, elle se rembruni, baissa les yeux ne voulant pas y retrouver son expression d'antan, celle qu'il avait l'habitude de lui servir alors qu'il l'insultait de tout son soul, elle trembla légèrement appréhendant son venin.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, mais la jeune fille n'entendit aucune insultes ou méchanceté sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle pouvait par contre parfaitement bien ressentir le vide qui s'était installer en elle ainsi que les martellement douloureux de son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

«Qu'est ce que je m'imaginais ? »

Mais se qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que face à elle, Draco ressentait lui aussi cette effroyable sensation de vide. Alors toujours avec une grande délicatesse, qui le surprenait lui-même, le jeune homme se rapprocha à genoux de sa compagne, se fichant de salir ou déchirer sont pantalon de marque.

Il récupéra alors la main de la jeune fille, voulant ressentir de nouveau cette électrochoc, comblant le vide qui s'était installer, froid comme la mort dans son cœur.

La jeune femme relava la tête vers lui, un peut perdu, Hermione le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre le but de son approche. Elle le vit porter sa main à son visage. Elle eut un frisson et elle sentie son visage s'échauffer ainsi que son cœur palpiter semblant vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine quant le jeune homme embrassa galamment ses phalanges.

Dans la pénombre de la salle de classe, ce geste parue légèrement intime à la jeune fille qui remua gêner. Draco ouvrit les yeux et captura le regard d'Hermione. Intérieurement, il s'insultait copieusement de se monter aussi freluquet et guimauve. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy faisait il se genre de choses ?

La jeune fille quant à elle, pu entrevoir dans le regard du jeune homme sont trouble, ainsi qu'un certain apaisement qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. La tendresse était aussi présente. Et il sembla à Hermione que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle sourit vraiment. Un vrai sourire, certes bancale, un peut timide, mais un sourire authentique, facteur de promesses nouvelles et muettes.

Oui, l'espoir était de nouveau permis.

Des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler sur son visage sale et blessé, mais cette fois-ci, aucun d'eux ne fit quoi que se soit pour les chasser. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et les deux pouvaient laisser libres cour à leurs peine, mais aussi leur joie, une euphorie un peu folle qui, pendant le temps de quelques minutes, leur susurra des promesse doucereuse aux oreilles.

Plus tard, des sanglots muets remplacèrent les torrent d'eau salé, leurs mains se retrouvèrent franchement entrelacer, mais tout deux restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, assis sur le sol dure froid et crasseux de leur ancienne salle de potion.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux guerrier, redevenus de simples adolescents finirent par s'endormir épuisé.


	4. chapitre 4

Un léger ronflement sortie Hermione du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongé depuis une heure.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, apaiser par le silence de la pièce et le bruit que produisait inconsciemment Draco dans son sommeil.

La jeune fille profita de ses quelques instants de calme, respirant sans le vouloir le parfum de son camarade. Il avait une odeur légèrement musqué, même si une légère odeur de fumé, sueur et sang se mêlait.

La jeune fille fronça du nez « encore du sang ». Cette effluve commençait de plus en plus à lui être insupportable, cela lui rappela celle de Greyback, le loup garou. Elle retint à peine un haut le cœur. Pour couper court à ses penser, elle tourna le tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Des couleurs chatoyantes tranchaient avec le gris et l'obscurité qui dépeignaient les voûtes démolie du château.

Elle se tourna brusquement en sentant le corps de son acolyte trembler et son ronflement se muer en allaitement hacher.

Son mouvement du alerter son voisin qui se réveilla en sursaut. Droit comme un I le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, paniquer.

Il semblait essoufflé comme après avoir fait un cauchemar, son front était transpirant et la terreur pouvait se lire dans sont regard.

Il regardait partout autour de lui, agar, comme si il craignait trouver dans son champs de vision quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était réveiller, le jeune homme se leva en brandissant sa baguette autour de lui. Hermione se leva maladroitement et cognat contre une boite en ferraille devant contenir auparavant des plumes et un encrier.

Ce bruit alerta le blond qui braqua son arme sur elle, ses yeux étaient dans le vague mais on pouvait très distinctement y lire le reflet d'une peur profonde.

La jeune fille resta pétrifier devant le jeune homme face à elle, sa baguette était dans la poche arrière de son jean mais elle savait que la dégainer n'aiderais en rien l'état de son ... de son quoi d'ailleurs ?... elle ne savait pas si ils étaient toujours ennemis... encore moins amis.

Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle voulait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le laisser sombrer dans l'obscurité une nouvelle fois. « Stupide caractère de griffondor. »

Néanmoins, elle tendis une main rassurante vers le jeune homme, lui parlant doucement comme à un enfant. Elle s'exposa à la lueur du soir et son camarade sembla reprendre peut à peut le contrôle de son corps, ses tremblements se calmèrent et son regard redevint plus serin

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, mais de manière rassurante. Drago lui rendit et baissa le bras pour le laisser ballant le long de son corps. Il restèrent ainsi, Draco reprenant ses esprits. Après un moment il dit d'une petite voix :

-Je..J'aimerais... enfin... tu penses que je pourrais...arf » Il eut un mouvement agacé.

« tu penses que je pourrais... retourner à la grande salle... enfin... »

Il sembla chercher ses mots regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

Il souffla comme excéder de lui-même.

« J'aimerais aller voir ma mère. »

Dit il enfin.

Suite à quoi il lui lança un regard implorant. Un peut déstabiliser, la jeune fille garda le silence.

En vérité elle ne savait pas si elle, se sentait prête à retourner là-bas...

Mais en voyant la détresse qui transpirait de tout les ports du jeune homme,Hermione acquiesça.

D'un commun accord muet, les deux jeunes gens enjambèrent tout les objets qui jonchaient le sol : gravas, débris, morceaux de plafond et de verres.

Draco fut le premier à sortie de la petit pièce qui avait été leur refuge le temps de quelques heures.

Sans se retourner.

La jeune fille de son coté, eut plus de mal. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner définitivement ce huit clos qui l'avait, le temps d'un moment, totalement exclus de la réalité. «Oh sphère protectrice éphémère que ta beauté est éphémère... »

Elle observa longuement le dos de son ancien homologue et se rendu compte que se qu'elle ressentait en se moment de la peur.. elle avait peur qu'au final, tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux deux, n'est été qu'une illusion.

Elle regarda une dernière fois cette pièce, le bureau renverser, et la fenêtre colorer.

Avant, qu'elle aussi, ne se détourne, gravant cette image à jamais dans sa mémoire.

A quelques pas, Draco c'était arrêter, ne sentant pas sa camarade le suivre. Il se tourna de trois quart, tendu.

« Hey, tu viens ? » son ton était dure et sonnait comme un ordre mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle le rejoignit et en quelques pas elle fut à sa hauteur.

Marchant vers la grand salle, un silence pesant les entoura.

Tout les deux remuaient dans leurs têtes leurs peurs et angoisses sans se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient tous pour arriver à la grand salle le moins vite possible malgré l'empressement qu'avait montré Daco plus tôt.

Hermione retraça instinctivement pas à pas le chemin qu'elle avait empruntée et qui l'avait mener à Draco. « La route de ma destiné peut-être ? » L'absurdité de cette penser la fit sourire amèrement.

Au finale le trajet parus bien trop rapide à Hermione, elle sentit à ses coté Draco se tendre à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

A l'extrémité du couloir qui débouchait sur la pièce convoité. Un impressionnant brouhaha se fit clairement entendre. Les deux soufflèrent à l'unisson « fini le calme... » furent leur pensé commune.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Ils étaient crispé, et a la lumière du jour, chacun pouvait clairement apprécier le visage amincie et fatigué de l'autre.

C'était une sorte de satisfaction égoïste,savoir l'autre, était aussi mal en point que soit, cela leur procurât une joie glauque.

Ils leur semblait qu'ils auraient put se mettre à crier en riant « Oh tu devrais voir ta tête elle fait peur à voir !! »

Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, un rire profond et joyeux allant jusqu'à les faire pleurer.

Peut-être bien que la folie les avaient bel et bien gagner en fin de compte..

Une fois la crise passé, Draco se tenait les cotes légèrement recourbé en avant, et Hermione essuyait une unique larme sur sa joue.

Tout les deux souriait.

Â les voir comme ça, un grand sourire a visage, les yeux brillant. On les aurait crue d'un autres monde. Ils tranchaient beaucoup trop avec la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Une fois encore, une sorte de bulle s'était de nouveau fermé autours d'eux.

Cela les troubla quand ils s'en rendirent enfin compte. Cette petit aparté les encouragea à franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparait de l'effervescence générale.

Leur rentré en scène se fit sans trop de fraquat. Presque personne ne les remarqua.. enfin du moins, pas pendant les premières minutes. Très vites le jeune blond porta un regard insistant vers un coins sombre de la salle. Hermione en suivit la direction.

Une grande femme, blonde, se tenait assise. Même au milieu du chaos, elle gardait une prestance et une grâce sans nul égale.

\- « Mafloy. » La jeune fille ne le regardât pas et restât fixée sur la femme au fond.

« Il faut que tu y aille. » Poursuivit elle.

elle sentie un frison faire trembler le bras de draco, celui qui frollait le sien.

\- »Tu dois y aller épauler ta mère... Et tous les affronté. »

Sur ces parole Hermione tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage de draco qui la regardait. Son expression n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la pure terreur

« encore » se dit elle amère.

Cette vision lui déchira le cœur mais elle devait se montrer forte.

Pour lui, pour qu'il ne reste plus jamais cette enfants désœuvrer.

« Je serais la Malfoy, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais ! Je te le jure ! »

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec toute la force de sa détermination. Il le compris très bien puisqu'un sourire bancale fendit son visage.

« Merci. » C'était un simple chuchotement, il avait de nouveau mis cette infime distance entre-eux, comme si il s'interdisait de la toucher. La, devant toutes ces personnes.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser et partir vers sa mère le jeune homme avança. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur et il la pris dans ses bras.

L'étreinte était douce et pleine de force à la fois. Et Hermione se crue étrangement en sécurité envelopper dans ses bras, la tête appuyé contre sont torse chaud. Elle sentie tout ses muscles se détendre.

Au bout de deux minutes, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière Draco. Celui-ci la relâcha précipitamment. Ils se retournère d'un seul mouvement.

Pour faire face a deux jeunes hommes.

Un brun et un roux.

« Harry../ R-Ron » Bafouilla rouge de gène leur amie prise sur le faite.

Elle pouvait voir que Harry était très clairement étonner mais n'avait pas l'aire en colère pour autant. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Ron. Il était rouge de rage et semblait écumer. Ses yeux étaient eux noir de colère et ils fixaient Daco durement.

« Dégage de là sale mangemort » Cracha-t'il au visage du blond. Celui ci n'eut aucune réaction se contentant de regarder de façon hautaine le rouquin.

A contrario, Hermione et Harry ne s'était pas gêner pour réagir au comportement de leur ami.

« Ron ! Je t'interdis de.. » Commença Hermione

« Toi ferme là ! » Elle sursauta.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui Hermione ! C'est un Mangemort ! »

« Hé oh du calme mon pote ! » Rétorqua le jeune héro en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

L'autre écumait littéralement. La jeune fille eut un frisson, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, la, à se moment précis. La jeune fille avait l'impression de découvrir une autre facette de Ron. Beaucoup plus sombre. Avec hésitation, elle se plaça devant le blond et posa une main hésitante sur le bras du grand roux.

« Écoute Ron.. tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux mais...mais Draco est innocent, il n'as rien fait qui mérite que tu le traite de... par ce nom. Alors je t'en pris, laisse le. » Elle le suppliait presque. Pendant se temps elle fit signe à Draco de déguerpir.

Il les contourna et passa a coté du trio en plein conflit regardant méchamment Ron, fit un signe de tête à Harry et remercia silencieusement Hermione en lui pressant amicalement la main en passant.

Ce geste la troubla. Et elle suivit son départ des yeux. Une immense lassitude la saisit enfin. Mais elle en oubliât la colère de Ron. A tors. Il se dégagea violemment de sa poigne et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je le laisse passer pour cette fois Hermione. (il appuya bien sur son prénom), mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le défendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu agit comme ça avec un autre que moi. Hein Hermy ? »

Il avait susurré se petit surnom, sans doute pour paraître langoureux. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et déclencha des sueurs froides à la concernée. Elle ne compris pas son sous-entendu quand un flash lui traversa l'esprit. « Ah oui.. on s'est embrassé... mais alors... ça veut dire qu'on est en couple ? Étrange... cela ne me rend pas aussi heureuse que je l'avait imaginer. C'est peut-être normal. »

Elle lui adressa une sourire d'excuse et lui affirma que Non.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu Draco aux cotés de sa mère. Ils semblèrent discuter un moment avant que Narcissa ne prenne sont fils brusquement dans ses bras le corps secoué de sanglots. Une bouffé de joie emplit son cœur quand la jeune fille remarqua qu'au bout d'un petit moment, le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte.

Ils furent cependant très vite interrompu par un groupe d'Aurore qui vinrent les arrêter.

Hermione amorça un mouvement en avant mais fut stopper par la main de Harry. Il lui chuchota :

« Ne t'en fait pas 'Mione, je te promet qu'on ne les laissera pas aller à Azcaban.

Je.. nous allons témoigner en leur faveur ! Après tout, madame Malfoy m'a sauver la vie. Si elle n'avait pas mentit. L'issue de cette bataille aurait put en être tout autre. »

Hermione acquiesça :

« Oui Harry. Nous le ferons. Et puis, j'ai une promesse à tenir »

Sa dernière phrase étonna le jeune brun mais il ne questionna pas son amie.

Dans le fond, il se demanda se qui avait bien pus se passer entre sa meilleur amie et son ancien ennemie. En tout les cas, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme que lorsqu'elle avait quitter la grande salle précipitamment quelques heures auparavant.

Tout les deux rejoignirent leurs amis et camarades.

Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient longent et épuisante pour tous.


	5. chapitre 5

1 ans à passer..

Elle remue,

Ses paumes étaient moites et elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.

Un flash lui traversa l'esprit, elle se souvint du sang… sur ses mains, sur le sol et partout sur sa robe autrefois d'un blanc immaculé.

Elle pouvait sentir jusqu'à son goût métallique dans sa bouche et son humidité collante recouvrire chaques parcelles de sa peau mise à découvert par le vêtement.

Elle avait dû pleurer, parce que sa vision était flou… comme hypnotiser, Hermione promena sans vraiment le voir son regard partout autour d'elle, jusqu'à rencontrer une paire d'yeux marron pourvue de haine.

Vivement, elle souleva les paupières, se redressant d'un même mouvement, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille sentit une douleur la transpercer de part en part, la réveillant complètement.

Mue par une drôle d'impression, Hermione tourna prudemment la tête vers la droite et remarqua que la silhouette qui se dessinait sous les draps était toujours assoupie, ponctuant sa respiration de ronflement bruyant.

Tremblant, la brune s'octroyant le droit d'examiner ses blessures.. IL n'y était pas aller de main mort cette fois ci.

Ses poignets étaient violet et douloureux. Elle peinait à ouvrire l'oeil gauche, trop enflé. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Mais le pire, venait de son abdomen.

La jeune fille eut un haut le coeur en soulevant son T-Shirt souillé et déchirer, une coupure net et profonde lui barrait le ventre.

Elle peinait à contrôler ses mouvements, ses mains était beaucoup trop tremblante à cause du stresse et de la peure.

Rapidement tout son corps se mit en alerte quand l'individue allinger à ses côtés grogna et ouvrit les yeux avec irritation, il lui fit face, la dévisageant d'une oeillade noire, lui tourna le dos et se rendormis.

Le corps tendus comme un arc, la jeune femme ne dit rien, évitant ainsi d'attiser sa colère.

Elle guetta, le plus immobile possible, les ronflements de son compagnon, pour s'extraire, non sans mal des draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes.

Ci fait, Hermione, le plus silencieusement possible, sortie du lit conjugale pour se diriger vers la petite penderie où était rangé ses quelques affaires.

Elle pris quelques vêtements au hasard, Un jean délavé cintrée et un T-Shirt ainsi qu'un pull offert par Harry pour son anniversaire.

Se saisissant du sac auquel elle avait, il y a 1 ans de cela, appliquer un sort de "quasi sans fond" et de sa baguette, elle quitta la chambre à pas de loup.

Doucement et à taton, Hermione traversa le couloir qui débouchait sur la salle à manger.

Par le bais vitrée, les rayons de lune qui s'engouffrait dans l'appartement lui permirent de distinguer ou elle allais sans se cogner dans la table basse ou le canapé.

Devant la porte, la jeune femme se retrouva la mains tendu en suspens. Elle posa ses yeux sur un objet qui lui éta it familier, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

"Cette fois c'est terminé, plus question de faire marche arrière, il est allé beaucoup trop loin"

C'est sur cette penser qu'Hermione se saisit de sa baguette et transplanta sans un autre regard derrière elle.

Dans un appartement, des plus banales en apparence, un rayon de lune caresse de ses cheveux d'argent, le cadre d'une photographie. En son sein, une simple photo, trois personnes sont enlacée côte à côte, ils portent un uniforme scolaire et souris de toutes leurs dents. Deux garçons et une fille. Le premiers à des lunettes, des cheveux bruns décoiffé et une cicatrice sur le front, la jeune fille a ses coté, arbore une chevelure brune épaisse et bouclé et enfin, un garçon, grand roux, des yeux brillant de joie et de malice.

Hermione fut surprise en apparaissant en face de l'hopitale sorcier Sainte Mangouste. Elle scruta sa montre qui affichait 2h du matin.

Un peu désorienté, la jeune fille promena son regard sur le grand bâtiment Le service de nuit était le seule bâtiment dont l'entrée était ouverte. Indécise, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la lumière. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner ce qui lui fit se rendre compte de la tenue qu'elle portait. Habillé de seulement un T-shirt souillé et déchirer ainsi que d'un short de nuit déformer. Pied nue, les cheveux en bataille la jeune fille se dit qu'elle ne devait peut-êtr pas entrée. Elle paniquait à l'idée que quelqu'un la voit, lui pose des questions…

Mais le froid, la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de ses doutes.

Alors qu'elle gravissait difficilement les marches pâlement éclairer, la jeune fille entre aperçu une silhouette sortir en trombe du hall, il avait la tête basse et c'est arrivé à sa hauteur que dans sa précipitation il la bouscula.

La jeune fille affaiblie fut déséquilibré et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Elle réussit à entendre une voix d'homme qui jurait en s'approchant d'elle.

Par réflexe sans doute, elle ramena ses bras devant son visage en se tassant le plus possible sur elle-même. Avec la bousculade, elle avait lâché sa baguette et son sac.

L'homme en question se pencha pour la ramasser, il avait comme une sensation de déjà vue..

Il tourna la tête vers sa victime et fronça les sourcils.

La jeune femme face à lui semblait plutôt mal en point. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle comme on l'aurait fait pour un animal apeuré, sa baguette à lui tendu devant lui éclairer d'un lumos en direction de la jeune fille. Il élit un mouvement de recule lorsque celle ci releva la tête.

Elle voulait affronter courageusement son vis a vis, des lors hermione releva la tête, mais elle ne m'attendais absolument pas à faire face à cette personne!

Malfoy/Grabger?!?!?!

Aucun doute que l'un comme l'autre étaient surpris.

"Pourquoi à t'il fallut que je tombe sur lui?!?" Se morfondre intérieurement la brunette.

"Mais qu'est ce que… pourquoi elle est la et… mais bordel ou est ce qu'elle c'est fait ces blessures???" Se stupéfia le jeune blond.

Bravo perdit pour le première fois tous ses moyens face à quelqu'un!

Non c'est faux.

Ça priverait déjà arrivé, deux fois par le passé.. en 5ème année, devant le professeur Dumbledor en haut de la tour d'astronomie et il y a 1 ans .. quand le trio d'or avait été ramené par Greyback au manoir Malfoy.

Ses souvenir le rendirent plus sombre.

Pour échapper à ses démons, le jeune noble pris soin d'observer la jeune femme.

Ou était donc passée la jeune femme forte et intelligente qu'il avait appris à la détesté et qui, lui avait fait promettre de croire en un avenir meilleur… il s'était raccroché à cette promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage!

Qui était cette jeune femme la devant lui, plus perdue, troublé et blesser que jamais.

Un fantôme, une vieille habitude sans aucun doute serpentarde.. lui souffla une moquerie à l'oreille, mais il la chassa. La situation ne s'y tenait pas.

Avant toute chose, il se penche doucement afin d'être à la hauteur et scruta comme il put son expression a travers son visage tuméfié.

Écoute Granger avant toute chose je vais recevoir t'ausculter, les questions c'est pour après. Mais en attendant, tu doit le laisser t'examiner.

La sorcière hocha la tête et souffla un petit oui.

Le jeune homme adopta des gestes lent, et mesurer pour ne pas la brusquer.

Un énorme bleu lui barrait la tempe et son oeil était bleuie et gonfler. Sa lèvre était légèrement fendu et du sang avait sécher.

Avec une poigne douce mais ferme, Drago la fit se relever. Une fois sur pied, le jeune homme se lança dans un scanner rapide du corps de son patient. Son vêtement était déchiré et une tache sombre l'avait tacher.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivais pas à voir si elle était blesser ou … ou quoi en faite.

Arrête d'essayer de te rassurer mon vieux.

Drago tenant toujours son sac d'une main, il l'a soutenu par le bras pour la guider vers l'intérieur.

Sans même se retourner, les deux jeunes gens franchirent le pas de la porte, débouchant sur le grand hall qui faisait office d'accueil. Déjà, une foule de patient attendait d'être occulter, pour une.morsure de mensualité pour l'un, chute de balais, mauvaise transplantation etc…

Face au monde Hermione marqua longtemps d'arrêt qui força Draco à porter son attention sur son ancienne camarade.

Il fut horrifiée d'apercevoir que son T-shirt était maculée d'un énorme tache de sang.

Sous son aire paniquer, Draco fit très vite le rapprochement et lança un sort de désillusion sur elle.

Tenant toujours son bras d'une poigne de fer, le jeune homme slalom entre les patients qui essayait de m'arrêter en voyant le jeune homme en blouse blanche.

Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille aux diverses complaintes et traça jusqu'à une des nombreuse salle d'auscultation.

Hermine le suivait sans rechigner trop fatiguée pour dire quoique se soit. De toute façon que pouvait elle faire. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander: depuis quand Drago malfoy était t'il médicomage?? Enfin, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire maintenant, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir en marchant.

De son côté, le cerveau de franco tournait à 1000 à l'heure. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Pourquoi? Il n'en savais rien, peut-être à cause des mots qu'elle avait eu pour lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. Cela remontait à quelques mois mais, pour lui, des années auraient pu s'écouler de la même manière, il avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Pour le pire ou pour le mieux, ça il n'en savait rien, seul les normes imposer par la société et le décret du ministère pouvait en juger.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, la fécondité toujours dernière lui semblait ne peser rien. Son bras était moue et elle ballottait légèrement.

"Dragon pour le moment concentre toi sur la tâche et prodigue lui les premiers soins. Le reste attendra!"

Remis d'aplomb il ouvrit la porte sur une pièce auscultation toute blanche et y fit entre la jeune femme, prenant bien soins de refermer la porte derrière eux.


	6. chapitre 6

« Inspire... Expire...voilà, c'est bien... maintenant. Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde autour de toi. Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Un ciel bleu, des nuages ? Oui .. des nuages!

Oh.. non.. Non non!! pas des nuages noir de pluie. Des blancs, d'un blanc léger. On dirait du coton !

Oups, le soleil est partie ! Oh mince... j'aimais tellement sentir ses rayons chaleureux sur mon visage...

Encore un nuage ! Il me nargue... Eux.. ils sont libre.

Même quand je tend la main pour les frôler, il m'est impossible des les attraper.

Libre, Oui... ils le sont. C'est nuages de vapeurs, ils changent de forme, mais malgré tout. Ils restent inaccessible, intouchable.

Pas comme moi ! »

Je sors de ma rêverie, quelqu'un crie. Je frissonne. Les éclats de voix se rapproche et je me recroqueville.

Il fait froid, j'ai faim, je suis sale et blessée. Chaque jours, je me demande si il sera le dernier.

Les pas se rapproche, mon quo-détenue est jeté sans ménagement dans la cellule avoisinante. Il gémit, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Des os craques et je sent la bille me monter à la gorge, mais je ne dois pas vomir.

La cellule exiguë est complètement obscure. Mais j'aime cette obscurité, elle me réconforte.

La lumière, elle est dangereuse. La lumière, elle, amène la souffrance et le chagrin.

"Alors pourquoi tu la convoite tans?"

Me chuchote la voix dans ma tête.

Je sais que c'est moi, je suis la prochaine.

C'est toujours comme ça.

Il le torture avant moi, pour que je culpabilise, pour que je parle. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais ! Ils peuvent bien me briser les os, m'arracher les cheveux, me brûler la chaire. Je ne céderais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Je dois le.. non je dois LES protéger !

Si je parle tout est fini.

Si je parle, nous sommes tous mort.

Si je parle, le monde court à sa perte !

Alors, moi qui porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

Moi, je subit, j'encaisse, je résiste. Mais je me tait.

"Comme LUI.. pourtant il n'avait rien demandé.. il t'as juste sauver.. et voilà ou ça l'a mené.."

Un silhouette se dessine derrière les barreaux. Mes yeux se sont adaptés à l'obscurité. Je ne la vois pas, me je la sent. Cette aura. Sombre, vibrante. Peut-être que je suis devenue aveugle en fin de compte.

Mais cette fois, l'aura est tremblante. « Il est terrifié » je souris dans ma folie.

La lumière apparaît « enfin ». Non, je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais il me faut un temps avant de m'habituer à sa clarté qui brûle la rétine.

Je cligne des yeux, une main frêle et brisé les protège vaguement.

Une fois habituer. Je regarde la personne qui me fait face droit dans les yeux.

Seulement la, je me trouble. La bile revient. La tête me tourne et les larmes menace de couler.

Devant moi, tout de noir vêtue, pâle comme la mort, froid comme une tombe.

Se dresse Drago Malfoy. Je souris rassuré. j'ai envie de crier, de me jeter dans ses bras. «Il va bien ! Merci mon dieu il n'a rien ! »

Mais ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu me regardent avec cruauté et dégoût. Je me fige.

Peut à peut, il se déforme, s'étire, s'agrandit, des épaules deviennent larges signe d'une forte carrure. Une chevelure rousse, remplace les files d'or, des yeux vert cruelle remplace le bleu gris , il est vêtue d'habit aux couleurs chaleureuse mais je sais...

«Oui, aujourd'hui je vais mourir »

Je me réveille en sursaut !

Quand est ce que je me suis endormis ? Je ne comprend pas. Je regard paniqué autour de moi. Je ne connais pas cette endroit.

Tout est vert. Des mûres de la pièces au draps du lit en passant par le tapis.

La couleur n'est pas criarde. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

La douleur de mon flanc se réveille et je porte une main à celui-ci par réflexe. Je sent sous mes doigts des gazes et compresses m'entourant.

Je soupire et me détend.

Les flashs de la soirée me revienne et je tente de sortir du lit.

Je remarque un plateau à ma droite. Dessus, il y a un verre d'eau et un comprimé. Je fronce les sourcils.

Une note flottante se trouve à côté. Je l'attrape et lis.

«"Avale ça et quand tu te sentira sur pied. Viens dans la salle à manger. On doit parler. Descend juste l'escalier et avancez tout droit."

La lettre est froide et contient le strict minimum. Pas même une politesse.

« Qu'est ce qui à bien pu se passer. »

J'avale sagement le médicament et le liquide contenue dans le verre. Un goût amère me fait grimacer mais je le fini d'une traite sans rechigner.

J'attend un moment, observant la chambre dans les moindres recoins, je fronce les sourcils en apprecevant mon reflet dans le miroir accrocher sur un pan de la pendrie noir face à moi. Je scrute ma tenue. Je suis toujours dans mon short d'hier. Seul mon T-Shirt à été changer. Celui blanc déchiré et maintenant maculer de sang, à laisser la place à une T-Shirt vert, ample lui aussi. Cette fois je fronce les sourcilles outré.

«Mais qu'est ce que c'est que se T-Shirt !? »

Je sent mon sang bouillir mais je me calme vite en me reprenant.

"Attend Hermi, jamais Malfoy ne t'aurais... enfin bref, c'est déjà, miraculeux qu'il te laisse porter un de ses vêtement, enfin à une pauvre "sang-de-bourbe" comme moi!"

Je sors du lit, oubliant ma blessure tans la douleur c'est estomper et me précipite dehors. Je descent les escalier, sous les regards et chuchotement mécontent des tableau qui ornent le couloir.

Je les ignores du mieux possible et suit le chemin que Malfoy m'a indiquer.

Il me faut un petit moment avant de trouver la salle à manger. L'indice d'une douce odeur de café, s'échappe de la chambranle et me confirme sur ma pensée.

J'ouvre alors la porte avec fracas. Ne m'étant pas rendu compte qu'à cause de la nervosité j'avais pousser la planche de bois avec force qui se cognat dans un mur adjacent. Je le cherche du regard, essoufflé.

Mes yeux et les battements de mon cœur se figent sur une silhouette calmement assise sur un sofa.

Derrière sa tasse de thé et son journal, il hausse un sourcil avec arrogance, je lui devine aisément un sourire moqueur.

Il est assis, le dos droit, les jambes croisé. Et me regarde fixement. Je lui renvoie un regard tout d'abord étonnée, puis géné, le corp tendu comme un arc je n'ose faire un geste.

Je me détend, imperceptiblement, quand des bribes de souvenir de la veille me viennent en mémoire... un frisson me traverse l'échine et je ressent le besoin de m'asseoir avant que mes jambes ne me lâche.

J'avise le premier fauteuil qui s'offre à moi et m'y affale.

Je relève une nouvelle fois le visage vers mon hôte. Lui n'a pas lacher son journal et sa tasse.

Malfoy, qu'est ce que je fais chez toi?

Ma voix est implorante sans que je ne sache pourquoi, la désagréable impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps et mon cerveau me submerge.

Je t'ai ramener parce que...

Il marque une pause et semble réfléchir quelques instants à sa réponse. Il pli et pose son journal sur la petite table à sa gauche. Il garde les yeux obstinément plongé dans le liquide acre contenue dans sa tasse. Sans levé les yeux il poursuit.

... parce que, vue l'état dans lequel tu as débarqué à Sainte-Mangouste, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te laisser seule... si il t'étais arrivée quelque chose, j'aurais du en endosser la responsabilité. Et j'ai déjà d'autres problèmes à gérer sans en rajouter.

Je vois dans son regard une pointe de moquerie alors qu'il sourit sarcastiquement à son reflet. doucement il décide de me faire face.

J'ai aussi du faire un rapport détaillé à ma supérieur que je lui ai fait porter en urgence alors que tu étais évanouie. Elle m'as donner une sorte de dérogation spécial elle voulait que je te ramène au manoir pour la nuit.

Je l'écoute attentivement sans jamais le couper. Il se tais mais je lui fait signe de poursuivre. Il s'agite nerveusement, et fait un signe de main comme pour balayer ses doutes.

Et puis, je suis en formation d'Aurore, donc le temps de cette nuit on m'a charger de ta "protection"

Je le coupe.

Je te remercie. Vraiment sincèrement D..Malfoye, mais ça va aller maintenant je peux.

Attend, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère, ils veulent que je te garde quelques temps chez moi, le temps que l'on trouve.. qui t'as fait ça.

En disant ça, il me dévisage et je baisse la tête

Tu sais, ça n'est pas la.peine de chercher, je crois bien que la personnes responsable est... intouchable..

Je vois le blond froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.. il se tait toujours m'encouragent à continuer.. mais je ne peux rien lui dire . Rien...

Ça n'a aucune importance, merci à toi de m'avoir soigner, je, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as déjà été assé généreux comme ça, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel et puis..

"Attends!" Cette fois c'est lui qui me coupe.

Tu ne vas pas poursuivre le malade qui t'a fait ça??? Mais.. mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou tu es devenue stupide Granger??

Au ton qu'il venait d'employer, j'avais clairement l'impression de revoir le Drago Malfoy du collège.. le type arrogant, condescendant et vile. Mais en parallèle, il semblais différent. L'ancien Drago ne se serait JAMAIS soucier de moi.

Ses yeux reflétait de la colère alors qu'il c'était davantage rapprocher du bord de son canapé pour se rapprocher de moi.

Ça c'est à moi d'en juger Malfoy. Répliquais-je avec froideur. Ce que je fait ou pas ne te regarde pas.

Il me toisa en tiquent, j'avais parfaitement mérité son regard noir, mais, il m'avait déjà bien

Tu es vraiment qu'une peste d'ingrate!!

Il venait de hurler en se levant brusquement du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé.

L'apprenti aurore et médecin me fusillade du regard et partie de la pièce à grandes enjambées, prenant soin de faire claquer la porte derrière lui.

Silencieuse, je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le fauteuil cherchant peut-être à ce que celui-ci m'engouffre dans ses profondeur. Soudain, une boule de tristesse m'obstruât la gorge, je regardais sans bouger la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaître Drago.

Je poussais alors un soupire profond.

Je repensais alors aux dernières heures,pour moi, les derniers évènements étaient encore un peu flou.. Néanmoins, j'étais sur d'une chose, je savais qui m'avais mise dans un tel état.

En y repensant, je me rappelais le rêve ou plutôt cauchemars qui m'a réveillé plus tôt.

Je ne comprend pas quel était leur signification. Cela me fit penser aux rêves que faisait Harry lorsqu'il était connecté à Voldemort.

Et étrangement ces rêves paraissaient étonnement réaliste.

Un visage s'impose subitement dans mon esprit. Un visage rond, une chevelure rousse, des taches de rousseur, des yeux marrons..

"Il va revenir pour toi.."

Un sursaut de panique me fait me lever d'un bond de mon siège!

La voix... elle est froide, tranchante et semble amusé de mon sort.

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin?? Je devient Schizophrène ou quoi??

La voix m'est pourtant familière.. mais je n'arrive pas a savoir ou je l'ai déjà entendu pourtant..

Oui , c'est ça.. on dirais la même que celle qui s'exprimait dans mon rêve.. oui mais... j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix... mais ou ?"

Oh Ron tu es entrain de me faire tourner folle... murmurais-je en me rassayant de nouveaux.

Oh le rouquin je lui ai envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir que tu étais ici, il va venir dans la matinée.

Je sursauté au son de la voix de Malfoy. Mais se qui fit tendre chaque muscles de mon corps, crisper mes doigts sur le canapé et le regarder avec des yeux effrayer, ce fut la phrase qu'il venais de prononcer. Je le regarder sans le voir se saisir de son journal. Il continua offrant son dos à ma vue.

J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez fiancé non? Il doit être inquiet, donc je l'ai prévenue que tu étais ici. Il devrait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux.

Alors c'est sa la sensation du monde qui s'arrête de tourner. Mon cœur en fit de même et me remonta au bord des lèvres. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je ne voix que Drago devant moi et entend en boucle la bombe qu'il vient de me lancer. Je n'arrive plus à articuler rejoindre mot, faire le moindre geste.

Ok , Là je suis Morte!

Granger! ET Oh Granger à la terre!

Quoi..? Je lui répond vide.

Ça doit bien faire deux minutes que je t'appel tu pensais à ton chérie hein!? Pfff les femmes toutes les mêmes. J'ai demander aux elfes de te faire couler un bain.

Je... je vais y aller oui.. oui c'est ça... tu peux me dire ou elle est... la salle de bain?

Heu... OK tu es sur que tout va bien Granger?

Je me levais chancelante. Et le suivais du mieux que je pouvais, faisant en sorte de stopper les tremblement qui secouaient mes jambes.

Le jeune homme me laissa la. Une fois seule, je me déshabillait comme par automatisme, je plongeait mes pieds dans l'eau chaude. Une fois immergeait, je laissait des torrents de larmes se mélé à l'eau du bain. Recroquevillée, j'étouffais mes sanglots en me mordant le bras violemment, laissant une marque profonde au passage.

Je restait la, jusqu'à se que l'eau refroidisse et que des frissons de froid me réveille de mon mini sommeille.

Je sortie du bain et m'enroulait dans une serviette qui chauffait sur le radiateur. Je regardais autour de moi et me saisit de mon sac. Je récupérait les vêtements que j'avais emporté avec moi et les enfilais.

Quand enfin je sortie, j'eus la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il me scruta de haut en bah avant d'amorcer la descente de ses escalier. Sur son passage, aucun des portrait ne pipa mot.

En silence toujours, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon de tout à l'heure. Un elfes de maison apparue et nous servit une tasse de thé. Je ne rechignais pas à la boire, savourant le gout comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je sentais le regard de Malfdoy me fixer. Mais je l'ignorait. Une boule d'angoisse me nouant le ventre. Je ne me servit pas en petit gâteau. Aucun de nous deux n'entama la conversation, moi les yeux plongé dans le fond trouble de mon thé et lui, fixant un point derrière moi.

Quand soudain, le tintement d'une sorte de sonnet se fit entendre. Je lâchait la tasse qui reposait entre mes mains, celle-ci atterrie en fraqua sur le sol, explosant en milliers d'éclat sous une flaque d'eau chaude et de particule de plante. Je regardais les gouttelettes mouiller mes chaussure et le bas de mon pantalon. Relevant la tête je croisait le regard gris foncé de mon hôte.

Alors qu'une voix plus que familière résonna dans le couloir je l'implorais.

S'il te plais... Soufflais-je.


	7. chapitre 7

—« S'il te plaît.. » Soufflais-je "aide moi!"

Ces mots, je voulais les crier aux monde entier! Et particulièrement à ce moment précis, à la seul personne qui m'avait aidé.. drago Malfoy. Mais quelques chose..quelques chose dans cette fatalité qui m'attendait m'en empêcha et fit mourir mon suplice au fond de ma gorge.

Je sentais, au plus profond de moi, que la résignation prenait le pas sur la peur qui me tordaient les entrailles quelques instant auparavant. Pourquoi? Je n'en savait rien...Mais, alors que les pas lourdeau et reconnaissables de Ron se rapprochait inexorablement, mon visage revêtis un masque et je me tournais, un sourire faux scotcher à la figure vers Malfoy. Avec rapidité mon regard parcourue la petite pièce cherchant une échappatoire. Mon regard se posa sur la tasse brisée gisant sur le sol. Je me penchais alors pour la ramasser.

—"S'il te plait, laisse moi nettoyer ça, pas la peine d'appeler un de tes elfes, c'est de la fautes!" Je riait gêné.

Ma distraction ne parue pas convenir à Malfoy qui me regardais toujours avec incompréhension. Je redoublais d'effort pour tout ramasser quand la porte s'ouvrit en me faisant violemment sursauter. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, m'insufflant une dernière bouffé de courage, serrant les poings.. "Mauvaise idée." Me dis-je quand une douleur sur les doigts me rappela que je tenais toujours en mains les fragment de tasse en porcelaine.

Le roux serra la main de Drago, ce dernier grimaçant sous la poigne un peut trop forte du nouvel arrivant.

-" Malfoy, j'ai appris que tu avais été acquitté ? Je me demande se que tu dois bien pouvoir faire de tes journée. Sûrement dilapider ta richesse dans des conneries ou alors, tu vis toujours sur le dos de papa et maman mangemort ?" Crache se dernier

-"Weasley, toujours aussi roux. » Il sourit mauvais. « Et avant de me sauter dessus tu pourrais avoir la décence de dire : Bonjour. De plus et pour ta gouverne, je suis en liberté conditionnelle, je dois m'occuper des blessées de guerre et jouer aux bon saint-maritin enfin tu vois le genre ! Quand à ma fortune, je te remercie de t'en préoccupé elle est toujours d'actualité vue que mon travaille me rapporte. Toi en revanche j'ai appris que tu travaillais dans un petit magasin de farce et attrape. Les fins de mois ne sont pas trop dure ? » Répondit sarcastique le blond, refroidit par la remarque acerbe de Ron.

Le roux tiqua mais ne se démonta pas. Il sourit prétentieux et répondit dechef.

—« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est qu'un pauvre magasin à renommer mondiale. » Répliqua Ron moqueur. « Et avec la situation d' Hermione nous nous en sortons. »

—« Oui heureusement qu'elle est intelligente pour deux sinon je n'aurait pas donné cher de ta petite retraite de Héro de guerre." Se moqua le blond toujours un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

Ron grogna de colère et se repris à l'entente du nom de sa femme. Un éclaire traversa son regard et il s'exclama.

—"Malfoy, J'aimerais savoir ou est ma femme et pourquoi est ce qu'elle est chez toi?" Commença à s'énerver mon mari à l'encontre de Drago qui lui faisait face. Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase que je me relevais, évitant à Malfoy un début de conflit avec le rouquin que je sentais monter.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi et je sourie piteusement et Drago s'adressa à l'homme.

—"Ta femme est ici, mais tu ne l'avais pas remarqué trop occupé à baver sur ma vie, Weasley. Et quand au faîte de sa présence au manoir c'est parce que je l'ai soignée, elle est arrivée devant Saint Mangouste grièvement blessée et.."

En l'entendant, je vit clairement Ron se tendre le visage crispé et blanc, lentement, presque imperceptiblement, il me lança un regard accéré qui me fit presque reculer. Puis, s'apprêtant d'un de ces sourires les plus amical, un aire faussement inquiet sur le visage, il se tourna vers Malfoy.

—"Comment? Hermione bléssée, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer?" L'expression qu'il affichait sur son visage sonnait faux. Et cela, Malfoy le remarqua très bien.

—"D'accord mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi elle est chez toi!?"Il grogna presque en disant ces mots, dans ses yeux se reflétaient une colère noir.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui répondit:

\- "Alors pour ce qui est des questions tu demanderas à ta femme, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je l'ai juste trouvée errante et blessée."

Il partie se servir un verre de scotche et en proposa un par courtoisie au roux. Ce dernier accepta sous le.regard affoler d'hermione. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune fille ne pu camoufler son horreur. Et Drago sur qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il allait certainement regretter.

Le roux se saisit du verre, s'attachant presque des main de Malfoy.

Ce dernier le regarda de haut, dégoûté de le voir s'enfiler cette boisson qui lui avait coûter une fortune et de première qualité, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Malfoy poursuivit :

—" Et si je l'ai ramener chez moi c'est pour ne pas que ce qui lui est arrivée s'ébruite alors pour éviter cela, je l'ai logée et nourrie, puis je t'ai contacter pour que tu viennes la chercher."

Une.fois la dernière goulée avalée. Il posa le verre sans délicatesse et m'ordonna de récupérer mes affaires, ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps leur vieux camarade de poudlard.

— « J'arrive Ron. » Murmurais-je, passant devant Drago, je marque un temps de pose et nos regard se croisent.

— "Malfoy je te remercie d'avoir aider Hermione." Dit ce dernier sans penser une seconde ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le blond ne répondit pas, à la place, il vit la coupure que je m'étais faite, soudainement, il me demanda d'attendre un instant prétextant vouloir m'apporter un mouchoir. Je le regardais d'afférer un instant et revenir vers, moi. Avec un regard presque bienveillant il me glissa dans la main un bout de papier que j'en serrais entre mes doigts.

Je lui adressait un piteux sourire voulant être le plus naturelle possible. Et, alors que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, je regrettait la présence froide, sarcastique mais au combien rassurante de drago Malfoy.

La porte se ferma sur nous, et je sus, au plus profond de mon être que j'allais avoir de très sérieux problème. Je priais intérieurement, suppliant dieu s'il existait, mes parents s'ils se rappelaient de moi, de me protéger ce soir. Je serais comme si il avait été ma boué de sauvetage, le morceau de papier offert par Drago. Mon cœur voulait absolument découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, mais ma conscience me dictait de le cacher pour en prendre connaissance, plus tard.. en sécurité.. si cela était possible.

Ron ne parla pas tout du long du trajet qui nous amena aux grilles du manoirs Malfoy, grille que, 1 ans auparavant, j'avais eu la malchance de traverser. la cicatrice gravé sur mon bras me gratta me rappelant cet évènement.. je portais ma main tremblante sur ces dernières.

Ironiquement, quand j'y pensait, j'avais été soigné dans le manoir ou il y a quelques mois, j'avais moi-même été blessée par la folle Bellatrix Lestrange. Mes blessures de la veilles avaient toutes entièrement disparue, mais la crainte d'en recevoir de nouvelle m'empêchait de penser et avancer correctement. Je regardais les jardins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de nous. Soudains, mon regard accrocha sur un détailles qui me laissa patoise en même temps qu'émerveillée. Il y avait en effet, des paons, qui se baladaient en liberté dans les jardins, seulement, ils étaient d'une couleur peut coutume à rencontrer. D'un blanc éclatant, il se pavanais, inconscient du monde et des tragédies qui l'entouraient. Je souris amère. « Comme j'aurais aimé être comme lui.. » Un mal de tête familiers suivit ma pensée quand une voix désagréable me répondit sournoisement : « Mais tu ne l'est pas petite chérie, tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec ce jeune homme, plutôt que de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. » Le sourire qui transparaissait dans sa voix me mit en colère. Comme je pouvait haïr cette voix, peut-être plus que l'homme qui marchait d'un pas grossier devant moi.

Ce dernier s'arrêta instantanément devant les grilles qui s'ouvrirent toutes seul. Je me retournait une dernière fois, faisant face à l'immense manoir ou des centaines de fenêtres assombrie pouvait donner sur l'avant de la propriété «Malfoy doit être la, derrière une de ces fenêtres, à nous observer et je suis sur que Ron s'en ai rendu compte lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est... aussi calme. »

Mon mari fit un pas en avant, et mon corps, le temps d'un instant se refusa à le suivre, franchir l'ultime porte qui à l'heure actuelle faisait office de protection entre moi, et Ron. Une boule de peur mélanger de colère me fit un instant suffoquer, tout mon corps fut pris de tremblement, mais je me forçait. A faire un pas. Puis un autre. Je serrait de nouveau les poings. « Je peux le faire, je vais y arriver. »

Mais alors que j'allais quitter une bonne fois pour toute cette endroit, une bouffée de courage venue de je ne sais ou me gonfla la poitrine. « Non je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je vais y arriver et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je ne subirais plus tout cela, plus jamais ! » C'est munie d'un sourire que je regardais une dernière fois le château, les jardin, et que je me détournais pour suivre Ron, plus déterminer que jamais.

Ce dernier m'attrapa le bras en m'ordonnant de nous faire transplaner jusqu'à chez nous. Chose que je fit sans broncher, je savais se qu'il me restait à faire, et j'y arriverais, coûte que coûte !

Le transplanage comme à son habitude, m étourdie, mais je profitait du faite que Ron le suportait beaucoup bien moins que moi pour courir m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Si fait, les mains tremblantes j'ouvrais le bout de papier de Malfoy, ce dernier souillé par le sang avait fahie camoufler les quelques mots griffonnées à la va-vite. Je pus cependant déchiffrer :

« Granger, rejoint moi pré-au-lard, m'envoyer un hibou un jours de libre. « les trois balais » Nous devrons parler. D.M. »

Ces mots me redonnèrent un certaine espoir, et mue par une rage de vaincre contre cet homme, la en train de hurler et de tambouriner comme un fou derrière la porte, me donne la force de me lever, me saisir de mon sac ou je fourrais mes vêtements et de l'argent caché sous une planche dans la parquet. Je récupérais dans la salle de bains tout le soins de toilette. Grâce à un sort, je récupérais les papiers que Ron gardait enfermer dans la commode.

L'adrénaline qui courrait dans les veines me donna la force d'ouvrire la porte en grand, Ron toujours derrière trébucha sous le choque et me lança un regard noir. Je ne baissais pas les yeux et lui rendais son regard. Avec un sourire sans joie je lui dit calemement.

— « C'est assez ! Je pars Ron. »

Il sourit à son tour méchament le regard fou.

— « Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? » Son sourire s'accentua. « Nous sommes marier je te rappel, et dans le monde des sorcier, cela ne fonctionne pas comme chez tes moldus de parents. » A ces mots je lui lançais une œillade meurtrière en m'avançant d'un pas.

—« Tu crois que ces ça qui va me retenir ? »

—« HA, non.. non mon amour, mais, sache que je te retrouverais ou que tu ailles, tu as besoin de moi, autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis.. qui sais se qui pourrait arriver à tes chères parents.. » Susurra t'il en m'attrapant fermement le bras.

—« Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas, je dirais tout, tout ce que tu as fait. »

— « Qu'elles preuves tu as pour ça ? »

Il savait que je ne pourrais rien contre cette argument, après tout, je n'avais jamais signaler quoi que se soit au niveau du comportement de Ron et maintenant que mes blessures avaient toutes disparue.. je n'avait rien pour attester des violences dont il faisait preuve, même Harry et Ginny n'en savait rien.. mais comment aurais-je pu leur raconter cela.

—« Quoi que tu pourras dire, rien ne m'empêchera de partir loin de toi. » Je me dégageait violemment de sa poigne le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Son visage rouge de colère ne me fit pas pure, je le dépassait en le bousculant et, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, transplanais sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas. Je pue cependant voir avant de disparaître, un sourire cruelle se former sur ces lèvres alors qu'il prononçait des mots qui ne me parvinrent pas.

J'atterie essoufflé devant le mur secret menant au pré-au-lard. Je tapais trois fois déçu avec ma baguette magique et les briques s'écartèrent pour tracer un passage dans lequel je m'engouffrais. Les rues pavé bondé de mondes me firent paradoxalement me sentir en sécurité. Je me dirigais d'un part rapide vers le magasin de chouette et demandais au gérant un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Je griffonnais quelques mots et louais une chouette qui s'envola vers la destination demander. Un soupire franchie la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que je m'assayais à la terrasse d'un café en réfléchissant à la suite et attendant d'une réponse.

Tout les évènements des deux derniers jours me revinrent en mémoire et la panique et l'inquiétude me pris sans crier gare.

« Merde, mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ? » La tête entre les mains je gémis. « Je demande de l'aide à .. Drago Malfoy, rien ne va plus.. »


End file.
